Freyja
Freyja is a character that appears in the fanon story Highschool ExC. She is a chief deity of the Norse mythology, alongside Odin, her ex-husband. She is also the Queen of Asgard, despite not being the wife of Odin. Appearance A mature woman with bewitching beauty. She has violet-colored hair and matching eyes. Freyja mostly wears black armor, clothing and accessories with caramel linings. Opened slightly, it reveals her cleavage and some of her thighs, as well as her panties with the same color scheme. Personality Freyja was very loyal and kind to her husband, hence she was devastated when she found out about his perverted antics. She came to a conclusion and let her husband go, they divorced and she let Odin 'do his thing'. Although she doesn't like it when her husband acts perverted in formal events, or when she's present, resulting in her fellow chief god being hit in the head. As a queen, Freyja has a very powerful maternal instinct. Seeing as she quickly recognized what was going on between Hiro and Rudori, during Hiro's reappearance as a member of the Khaos Brigade. Despite all, she also has a perverted side to herself. A side which also causes her husband to win arguments with her often, questioning how she hates his perverted antics, but is a pervert herself. In her own words, she prefers someone who is very shy, polite, and is preferabley younger or the same age as her. The cause of the latter being that she learned her lesson of taking an older spouse due to Odin. This was made apparent when she attempted to make a move on Hiro, who was her 'type'. History Not much of Freyja's past is shown. But it is true that some time in the past, she and her ex-husband Odin divorced. Their relationship being merely symbolic for the sake of Asgard, being a king and a queen but not having any feelings for each other. While she was still alive, Brynhildr was Freyja's close friend and bodyguard. Ever since her death, she has spent most of her time looking for the Valkyrie's daughter. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Being the chief deity of Norse mythology, her power is said to have surpassed that of her king, Odin. Despite being the same age, Freyja didn't lose her strength due to this. Despite not being that knowledgeable with magical equations as her ex-husband, Freyja makes up for this loss with raw strength. Seen as she can easily wield a heavy axe easily, although with both hands. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Often being mistaken as a frail fighter who relies on her weapons, Freyja is actually well-versed in hand-to-hand combat herself. It was also stated that she was the one who trained the first Valkyries like Brynhildr, who in turn, trained the latter Valkyries. Equipment Axe: An unnamed axe, which is also a divine weapon, wielded mainly by Freyja in a majority of the battle she fought. Said to be forged by the same dwarven tribe that made the weapons Mjolnir and Gungnir. It is said to be on par, if not more powerful than the latter. Wyvern: A rare type of the two-legged species of Dragons, Freyja's possessing white scales with a few black patches on certain parts. This is her equivalent to Odin's Slepnir, but also has a combat purpose, often seen fighting alongside her rather than being ridden by her. It was stated by her to be very fast, and take her to places she wants to go to whenever she's lazy. Trivia * Freyja's height is 181 cm. * She favors extravagant wedding-like cakes over normal-sized ones. * She is often concerned about her weight, even going as far as calling herself fat due to the size of her breasts. * Freyja's appearance is based off of Camilla from the game Fire Emblem Fates. * The description of her Wyvern's appearance is based off the Wyvern's Accessory Set from the game Elsword. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Characters